Seven TwentyTwo
by 50000776
Summary: It was just another peaceful day in Oslo. Norway never expected it to change to chaos like it did. It's impossible to change what has happened now.


This is unbeted. The words in [/]'s and italicized are from the song Whammy Anarchy written by Shomi and sung by Hatsune Miku.

* * *

><p>Norway blinked at the sudden pain in his head. A headache? No, this pain was sharper, constant. Denmark, who was sitting beside him in the booth said something, but the words didn't register, and Norway winced. He sat his elbow on the table and rubbed his temples, trying to will the pain away.<p>

It didn't work, and Denmark was suddenly shouting at him and shaking his shoulder in panic. His friend/stalker's voice only added to the pain. His eyesight started to have bright spots. There was a piercing beep, more pain on another side of his head.

Norway moaned lightly and smashed his hands over his ears. In the distance, he could hear Denmark shouting some more, and could feel a hand wandering into his sweater pocket and them retreat with his phone, which was also making noise.

"Stop it!" Norway screamed.

Was that wrong? No, he never would have raised his voice like that. But he couldn't help it, every noise was blown in proportion compared to normality.

"Shut up!" His voice didn't sound like he remembered it. It wavered and shook with pain and fear.

The great Norway never raised his voice or showed any emotion. This wasn't calm, reserved Norway that he showed to the world.

This pain he felt wasn't something a nation could feel. It was the pain of a human, made by a human, and felt by a human. Nothing could compare to this. It felt of death, and the cries of innocent lives.

Norway whimpered and closed his eyes. A few moments later, he fell over, and would've hit the ground if Denmark hadn't had catches him, in a faint.

_[[What is in front of that bullet? Is that a human head? Is there any hope in front of that bullet? Is that a dream? What is behind of that bullet? Is there a scar left on this planet? Is there a smile behind that bullet?]]_

It was dark, and the young man didn't know where he was. His head throbbed, but he had had worse pain in the past.

Light started to pour around him, and he could see that he was in Oslo. He looked around and saw that there was others around him, normal looking people who seemed to have no interest in him. Norway's eyes were drawn to the government building in front of him.

Something was wrong.

The ground shook and the glass windows shattered and flew out, hitting the people around him.

In another place, in another time, the sight of how the glass caught the light would be considered beautiful.

Norway could hear their cries, feel the panic in the air. A shards slashed violently at his cheek, another buried itself in his chest. The pain was great, but he couldn't look away from the building.

Black, inky smoke bellowed up from the widows of the building and debris fell from the opening. People were shouting around him, crying, praying, and all that Norway could do is continue to watch in horror.

These were his people, his nation, and he could do nothing about it. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing dammit! And he was supposed to be the ancestor of the Vikings? He was a viking, for gods' sake!

And yet, he had still been caught off guard.

There were sirens coming from the road to his left and he could hear helicopters chopping at the air not too far away. Norway continued to watch the smoke. He thought he could see things in the dark air as it shifted in itself and spread out. He saw a dog, a serpent, and a cat looking creature with a tail that parted into two.

Dust started to settle around him like dark snow that reeked of pain. People were sobbing. Norway looked over and saw a woman knelt over a man who was bleeding.

_Bleeding._

Norway stumbled and clutched his stomach. He was going to be sick. Tears rolled down his cheek and he wondered to himself how anyone could do this. A few moments later he toppled over.

_[[What triggered that bullet? Because of the color of the skin? Is there a wish to trigger the bullet? Is it for humanity? Who push the button for the bomb to explode? Was it pushed together with the dropping tears? What is left behind the bomb?]]_

Norway was woken to a faint beeping sound. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the brightness.

Someone was holding his hand, and he could hear the soft sound of a breath being taken in after a sob had been released. He was in a hospital room, the nation could tell by the whiteness and all of the equipment. Denmark was sitting in a chair beside the bed he was on, clutching his hand for dear life. The man looked up and tried to smile, but the sight didn't look right with Denmark's red eyes.

He had been crying.

A sob made Norway look to the other side of the room. There was Finland, his head in his hands, obviously crying. Iceland was sitting to his right, sniffling and wiping his eyes. Sweden was to Finland's left, looking dead.

_Dead._

Norway's eyes snapped back to Denmark. "What happened?" He demanded. The Dane stopped smiling and looked down at his hands.

"Someone blew up a bomb in Oslo yesterday." His voice was rough, most likely from crying. "An hour later, dressed up as a police officer, he shot at the children at Utoya summer camp. Your Prime Minister is safe but-"

"I don't want to know how many people." Norway snapped, but his voice was weak. He could feel a pulsing in the back of his head, the pain of his people.

How could someone do this? How could someone steal so many lives?

Tears fell. What ever happened to peace? How-

Norway fainted soon after.

_[[Who took away that person's life? Was he killed by human ego? Who is still holding that person's evidence of existence? Will you continue his story? Who killed that person's family? They were crying but still being murdered? What will eventually be left by the war?]]_

* * *

><p>I don't care who you are, I don't care where you are, I don't care what ethnicity you are, I don't care what religion you are, I only ask of one thing. Please pray for the families who have lost a love one yesterday in Norway.<p>

7-22 shouldn't have happened.


End file.
